Bring Me To Life
by Titancrazee
Summary: Songfic to Bring Me To Life by Evanscence. Robin is losing Star and the only thing he can do is watch her in pain. He needs to do something quick before shes gone. ROBSTAR forever and ever!


Read this or die!!!!!

I love love love this song and if your someone from the band Evanescence then I love you! Call me! You too Paramore! You too Three Days Grace!

Anyways… this song stared in Dare Devil and I fell in love with it. Its so cool its like rock and rap mixed together. Go to youtube and search Bring Me To Life cuz it is tight! If you hate it then its your loss….

* * *

Robins P.O.V (except for the music)

* * *

_She was dieing.. I couldn't let that happen I needed to save her but it was impossible. She was to far and I couldn't fly._

How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb  
Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home

_So I ran to her but she kept slipping. There was nothing I could do. This was all my fault. How could I be so selfish? I thought I would never do it again.. never lose her. As I yelled her name out she could only yell my name back and she told me to save her._

Wake me up  
(Wake me up inside)  
I can't wake up  
(Wake me up inside)  
Save me  
(Call my name and save me from the dark)

_I knew Slade was evil and he had no heart but I never knew he would take away an innocent life of a girl I loved the most. And that girl was Starfire. He slammed her to the ground and my eyes burned from the tears streaming down my cheeks. I yelled him to stop but he was a maniac and he wanted me to suffer._

Wake me up  
(Bid my blood to run)  
I can't wake up  
(Before I come undone)  
Save me  
(Save me from the nothing I've become) 

_I could see the blood pouring down her delicate body. I couldn't bear watch but then she stood up. She tried her starbolts and it worked. A large one hit Slade and he was unconscious for a while but I knew he wasn't going down that easy. She came to me trying to brake the chains but it was no use I was stuck and I couldn't help her. He became conscious again and crept up behind Starfire. _

Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life

Wake me up  
(Wake me up inside)  
I can't wake up  
(Wake me up inside)  
Save me  
(Call my name and save me from the dark)

_he gave her a swift kick in the chest and she wasn't moving. I called her name but there was no answer. She was gone. I cant be alone. I called for her again but no vital signs of life flowed through her not even a bit. _

Wake me up  
(Bid my blood to run)  
I can't wake up  
(Before I come undone)  
Save me  
(Save me from the nothing I've become)

_No. This isn't the end. I broke the chains and I fought Slade harder then I ever fought before. I fought for her. _

I've been living a lie  
There's nothing inside  
Bring me to life

_Punches and kicks flew everywhere to him. I gave the last kick to his face. His identity was revealed but he moved to quickly to let me figure who he was. But I didn't care. There was something more important than finding out. And that was saving Starfire._

Frozen inside without your touch  
Without your love, darling  
Only you are the life among the dead

_I held her in my arms and she smiled at me. I couldn't help but cry. This was my fault and she still loved me. I remember the countless times when I slammed the door on her face. I wish I could tell her how much I cared for her, needed her, loved her._

All this time, I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything 

_She was speaking to me. She told me that she loved me and the last thing she always wanted before is my kiss._

Without thought, without voice, without a soul  
Don't let me die here  
There must be something more  
Bring me to life

_But time got to her first and I was alone with her in my arms. I leaned in on the kiss but she didn't feel it. I brushed her hair before I fell into tears. She wasn't moving anymore and her body became limp. She fell into my arms._

Wake me up  
(Wake me up inside)  
I can't wake up  
(Wake me up inside)  
Save me  
(Call my name and save me from the dark)

_I jumped up. I found myself in my messy room. It was all a dream. But it told me something. I got up and dressed myself I knew what I was going to do next. Apologize to her. I was a jerk and she trued her best to bring me back. She brought me back to life. _

Wake me up  
(Bid my blood to run)  
I can't wake up  
(Before I come undone)  
Save me  
(Save me from the nothing I've become)

_I knocked rapidly at her door and she opened it. Her messy hair and pajamas greeted me. I hugged her as tight as I could. She was baffled by the sudden niceness. She told me what I was doing and I told her, "What I should have done before" and kissed her tenderly on the lips. Her smiling face showed up the first time in a long time._

I've been living a lie  
There's nothing inside  
Bring me to life 

* * *

You guys are so lucky I didn't make Star die at the end! I was going to make her die honestly cuz I planned it out in my mind but something told me that you would be upset about it!

The song is called Bring Me To Life by the way.

And if you were wondering why Robin had to apologize to Star its because this took place when Robin was obsessed with Slade.

* * *

No flames! This is my first songfic! But I would appreciate it if you reviewed! Just tell me my story sucks in a good way if you didn't like it!


End file.
